


Nothing but a Ring

by charliepower



Series: Coldflash Prompts [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, what happened to len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepower/pseuds/charliepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Len was kicked into a realm where he can see his friends and even Barry mourning him but he can't touch anything or talk to them so he ends up kind of hanging out around the flash team until Sara brings back his cold gun and Cisco touches it and vibes Len's presence and then he's like "dammit now we have to save him" </p><p>Like he's a ghost but not really, just trapped in between worlds<br/>(Okay so I kind of changed this a bit, instead of Sara bringing back the gun, Mick left Len’s ring there for Barry, and Len’s kind of ... attached (?) to it, hope you like anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but a Ring

 

Len rubbed his eyes as his vision came back to him. Looking around he realised that he was no longer with the other legends and was instead in STAR labs. The man frowned, that blast should have killed him, god Barry was going to be so mad at him for risking his life like that. Heading to the door, Len reached out to grab the handle but the moment his hand should have made contact … it simply went straight through. Len felt panic wash over him, but took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. He attempted to grab the handle again, heart clenching when he still couldn't make contact. 

Just as he was about to freak out Cisco and Caitlin walked into the room.   

"Barry is going to be here in a few minutes" Cisco muttered, "He's just finishing up at the labs" 

"God Cisco how are we going to tell him?" Caitlin whispered, as if she was afraid to speak. 

"Snow, Ramon what's going on?" Len snapped, he wasn't appreciating being ignored and wanted some answers. 

"He doesn't even know we knew about him and Leonard Cisco, does Joe even know … does Iris?" 

"I don't know Cait. You know Snart didn't even say goodbye, Barry only found out from Oliver, because of Ray" 

"Only because I assumed we'd be dropped back right where we left, it was better for him. Now tell me _what the hell_ is going on" Len was angry now. 

"This was never meant to happen Cisco" 

"Well no one expected him to die did they? Out of all people, who knew it would be Captain Cold to give his life for the team?" 

Wait, give his life? But ... Len was standing right there … he was … 

"Neither of you can see me can you?" The realisation hit Len like a punch to the gut. 

"The only thing we've got is this ring. Apparently Snart left it with Mick, but Mick knew about the two and wants Barry to have it" 

"That's nice of him I guess" 

The panic had fully set itself in at this point and Len started to hyperventilate. Was he dead? If so Barry couldn't know. This wasn't meant to happen, Barry wasn't even meant to know he had gone, this wasn't in the plan. Now he was going to break Barry's heart and he'd never forgive himself for that. 

Caitlin picked up the ring that was on the desk and Barry's two friends left the room and started to make their way towards the cortex. Len tried to give himself a minute to relax, but found himself being pulled forwards with them, as if he was attached to something by an invisible rope. 

It must be the ring, that's why he was here instead of on the Waverider, because Mick had left the ring here. 

"Hey guys what's up?" Barry asked, suddenly appearing in the cortex, and Cisco and Caitlin jumped. 

Len didn't know that his heart could ever hurt like this. Barry, his Barry, he looked so happy and had that glint in his eye that he always did after running. Barry was wearing his own clothes apart from Len noticed that he was wearing his jumper that he had left behind. 

"Barry we need to tell you something" Cisco started. 

"O-kay? Guys you look serious it's kind of worrying" Barry laughed for a moment but stopped when he noticed no one else was even smiling. 

"We know about you and Snart and-" 

"Oh god how did you find out? Look guys I know we're meant to be nemesis and I know he kidnapped you which sure isn't great but I promise you he's actually the sweetest person and-" 

"Barry stop!" Caitlin half cried out and Barry froze mid sentence. "That's not what we have to tell you" 

"Wait ... is Len … is he hurt" Barry looked so scared that if Len could have cried, he would have. 

"Barry Snart died, we're so sorry" 

Barry stepped back as if he'd been slapped, he kept stumbling back until he reached a wall and the moment he did he started to slide down it. 

"No, no Len's too smart for that, he's too clever to die"   

"We're so sorry Barry." 

Closing his eyes Barry whispered "How did it happen?" 

"He died saving everyone Barry, if it wasn't for him … " Cisco trailed off and Barry smiled softly. 

"I knew he was a hero" 

Len laughed, he was hardly a hero. 

The smile slipped from Barry's face and he stood up. 

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't been so insistent on him being a hero he wouldn't have even gone on that stupid mission" Barry punched the cement wall so hard he left a hole in it and Cisco and Caitlin cringed. 

"This isn't your fault Barr" 

"Yes it is, yes it is" Barry started to sob and Len wanted nothing more than to have the ability to comfort the man he loved. 

"Len … my Lenny, he's dead because of me, because I pushed him. I don't care about him being a hero, I just want him back" The sounds coming out of Barry were so painful that even Cisco and Caitlin had started to cry. They went over to their friend and each took a hand. 

"Barry this isn't your fault" Len said, wishing Barry could hear him, "None of this was your fault Barry, I chose to go, this is on me not you." 

"When's his funeral?" Barry asked and Caitlin told him that is was in a few days.  

"At least I get to say goodbye" 

Caitlin and Cisco winced. 

"What? What's wrong?" 

"There … there's no body Barr ... he … it was an explosion" Cisco tried to explain and Barry let out another loud cry. 

"But we do have his ring! Mick thought Sn-Len would want you to have it" Cisco ran over to where they'd put the ring and the minute he picked it up he gasped. 

Then his eyes landed on Len. 

"Ramon? Ramon can you see me?" 

Cisco paled. 

"Ramon if you can hear me, I'm here okay, tell Barry it wasn't his fault that I died okay? Tell him I'll be next to him for as long as he wants me, but that I want him to move on okay? Ramon can you do that?" 

Cisco put down the ring and then his eyes were going straight through Len again. 

Len swore. 

"B-Barry I don't think Len is dead" 

"Cisco!" Caitlin snapped 

"No seriously, I just picked up the ring and … I must have vibed because Len is literally standing a few metre's away from you. I don't think he's dead, I think the explosion just threw him somewhere else, between worlds" 

"L-lenny?" Barry asked quietly and Len walked over to his lover, putting his hand close enough to his face that if he was really there they would be touching. 

Cisco picked up the ring again. 

"He's there Barry, he's right there" 

"Len!" Barry half laughed and half cried, Len did the same. 

Len turned his head towards Cisco, "Can you fix this?" Cisco nodded. 

"Barry … we're going to save your boyfriend" 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (went through and edited after noticing some mistakes, if you guys see anymore feel free to let me know I won't be offended)


End file.
